


Get Better

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike insults Xander and is made to suffer appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet originally had an extra few lines at the start but as I was archiving it, I chopped it because it didn't work for me. Set during S4 when Xander kept Spike tied up in his basement more often than he needed to...

“Enjoying the show, Spike?”

“I can’t bloody well see it, can I?”

“No, from that angle, it might be a bit difficult,” Xander said, flicking a glance at the chair Spike was tied to, positioned carefully so that if he craned his neck he could just catch a flicker of color. “But you can hear it; that’s something, right? I’m not totally cruel and heartless.”

The music swelled and the voices of the Bollywood stars grew frantic with excitement.

“Ooh, this is a good bit!” Xander said brightly.

“You could read out the subtitles,” Spike said, without much hope. “Don’t speak Hindi, see?”

“You know, I was sort of counting on that. Never mind, it’s nearly over. Let’s see...I’ve got a porn video somewhere; you understand, ‘give it to me harder, big boy’ don’t you?”

“You’re going to make me listen to a porn film?” Spike asked incredulously. “Did you lose your soul when I wasn’t looking?”

Xander smiled and stood up. Revenge was sweet but caramel popcorn? Sweeter still.


End file.
